


Us

by starrynight_ (fana_i)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fana_i/pseuds/starrynight_
Summary: Where Seungyoun needs a roommate and Hangyul needs a place to stay





	Us

When Seungyoun’s roommate— or ex-roommate in this case— moves out abruptly because he’s _leaving_ to a foreign country, devastated couldn’t even begin to express how Seungyoun felt. 

“Wooseok, you can’t do this to me.”

Kim Wooseok wasn’t just his roommate. He was also his best friend for 10 years. And to _think_, his own best friend wouldn’t even tell him that he’s moving out of the country 2 hours before he actually does.

“You promised we’d graduate together,” Seungyoun’s voice cracked. He didn’t plan on crying, but the thought of his best friend leaving was too much for him to handle. 

“I already wired you my half of the rent for this month, you don’t need to-“

“I don’t care about rent!” Seungyoun snapped, then widened his eyes at the realization of him raising his voice. “I’m sorry, I-“

“I should be the one to say sorry, Seungyoun,” he placed his hand on Seungyoun’s shoulder, before pulling him in for a hug. “I’ll miss you,” he pat his back softly.

“Text me everyday, idiot,” Seungyoun hugged him back and quietly sobbed into his shoulder. 

“Of course I will.”

After they had enough goodbyes, Wooseok finally left the apartment with all his things. Seungyoun would love to send him off, but he has a shift at the convenience store at 9p.m..

It was 8:30p.m. now.

Seungyoun slapped his cheeks a few times as an attempt to stop himself from crying. The last thing he needed was a puffy face at work. “Get yourself together, Seungyoun.”

—

Seungyoun stood behind the counter. There weren’t any customers at the time so he used that free time to delve into his thoughts. 

With Wooseok gone, he needed a new roommate. He couldn’t afford paying full rent. With his current job of working part-time at the convenience store, he’s making just enough for half the rent and other expenses. It’s a good thing he got a scholarship, or else he’d have to work three times as hard to pay college tuition, too.

“Excuse me?” Seungyoun heard a deep voice greet, along with a tapping sound on the counter.

“Oh, sorry?” He snapped back to his senses but was then sent straight into a trance. The man standing in front of him was extremely handsome. His facial features were sharp and his hair was pushed back, revealing his more attractive than necessary forehead.

“I would like to pay, please?” The man, who looked about the same age as Seungyoun, handed him his credit card to pay for the soda he took.

“Ah, yes. Sorry,” Seungyoun quickly took the credit card after scanning the barcode on the soda can and swiped it, handing it back to the man afterwards. “Thank you. Please come again,” he bowed. The man bowed back in courtesy and left the premise.

As soon as the man— the beautiful stranger as Seungyoun likes to call him— was out of sight, Seungyoun plopped his elbows down on the counter. Wow, did he act stupid just now. He had no chill at all. And if his eyes weren’t deceiving him, the stranger even looked at him weirdly.

Seungyoun facepalmed, sighing into his hand. He didn’t even know the beautiful stranger’s name. He wondered when he could ever meet him again. Maybe the beautiful stranger would show up during his shift again? Seungyoun hoped, working the night away while still thinking about that stranger.

—

It’s been three days since he last saw the beautiful stranger. That made Seungyoun sad, his hope slowly fading as the seconds passed. But the good news is, someone responded to the ad Seungyoun posted online about finding a roommate.

_‘Lee Hangyul,’_ Seungyoun checked his profile. His profile picture didn’t show his face, it was cropped from his neck to the end of his torso. The man was wearing a dress shirt and his buttons weren’t fully done in the picture. Seungyoun’s gotta admit, he had a nice body. His collarbones especially..

Wait, is it wrong for Seungyoun to be checking out his potential roommate like this?

Well, this Lee Hangyul guy sure is beautiful. Seungyoun wondered what his face looked like..

**Are you free tomorrow at noon? -Lee Hangyul**

Good thing he doesn’t have work at the time. Seungyoun texted his reply explaining the time and place for the meet up. 

It’d be nice if this whole roommate thing settles before he starts a new semester.

—

It was a nice Friday afternoon. The sun was out, the weather wasn’t too hot nor was it too cold, and here Seungyoun was, sitting in an air conditioned cafe.

Way to not take advantage of the perfect weather, huh?

Seungyoun quietly sipped on his coffee, looking out to the sidewalk through the glass windows beside him, when one figure in particular caught his attention.

It was the beautiful stranger from a few days ago.

Seungyoun let out a tiny gasp, before cooling himself down and regaining his composure.

_‘Cool, Seungyoun. You gotta act cool.’_

He laid back on his seat, swiping his hair back with one hand as if he was in a commercial of some sort. All for the small hope of catching the beautiful stranger’s attention. 

Seungyoun knows it sounds stupid. They weren’t even in the same space! Seungyoun was inside the cafe, and the beautiful stranger was out at the sidewa-

Wait. Fuck, _fuck_, he’s coming inside the cafe?

Seungyoun put his focus on him, but not too obviously. Or at least he hoped.

The beautiful stranger was wearing a simple white tee tucked into a pair of black jeans. His hair was kept down which gave him a more innocent look. 

The stranger took out his phone, it looked like he was texting someone.

_‘Is he here to meet someone?’_

Seungyoun’s thoughts were interrupted when his own phone buzzed, signalling a notification.

**I’m here. Could you raise your hand or something so I could see you? -Lee Hangyul**

That’s weird. The only person Seungyoun saw coming in was..

He slowly raised his hand, looking at the only person who entered the cafe recently. The beautiful stranger.

The beautiful stranger’s— or should Seungyoun call Hangyul now that he knows his name— face lit up as he saw Seungyoun, smoothly making his way to him and taking a seat right across him.

“Hey, you must be Cho Seungyoun!” 

There goes that deep voice again. Seungyoun’s trying so hard not to melt right then and there but he’s determined that he won’t embarrass himself this time. 

“Hi! And you must be Lee Hangyul,” Seungyoun managed to smile in a not creepy way. “So let’s get started with the details, shall we? Or would you like to buy a drink first?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time writing about these two, so enjoy!


End file.
